choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lego88fan/Falcon's adventure by Lego88fan
Chapter 1 Just a fun race As Falcon pulls out of his driveway to start yet another day in Branchy, a fast yellow car zooms by, making Falcon spin out and the yellow car to stop, back up and say "Hey Falcon whats up?". "Oh i'm so bored Eclipse" says Falcon, Eclipse notices Falcons boredom and asks "Do you have the right parts?". "Yes I do" says Falcon to answer Eclipses question. "Ok, do you wanna go to the high speed oval for a race?" asks Eclipse. "Sure why not" answers Falcon. "Alright lets go!" says Eclipse. *At the High Speed Oval...* "You ready for this?" asks Eclipse. "Yes I am, it's been quite awhile since ive been on the track" answers Falcon. "Alright, lets do this!" says Eclipse. As the lights go out, they are off and racing for 5 laps as Eclipse takes the lead immediatley as Falcon takes second. On lap 2 Eclipse and Falcon are still first and second respectively and then skip to lap 5 when Falcon tries to make a move on Eclipse when suddenly A WILD POKEMON APPEARED!!! Nah im just joking, what actually happend is that Falcon taps Eclipses rear bumper and gets him out of the way to pass and take the lead with only two corners to go, as both Eclipse and Falcon go into turn four, Eclipse does the same move to Falcon and manages to get along side him but suddenly a yellow 300SL pulls up behind them and manages to make it three wide to the finish with the yellow 300SL on the bottom, Eclipse in the middle and Falcon on the top but the yellow 300SL manages to fly past them and take the win from both Eclipse and Falcon leaving them to finish second and third. *A few minutes later and at the speedway garage* The two manage to find the yellow 300SL and talk to him. "Hey Cooper nice win there" says Eclipse. "You know this guy?" Falcon asks to Eclipse. "Yes I know him, we were friends for quite some time now" Answers Eclipse. "Who is the guy beside you Eclipse?" asks Cooper "Oh this is Falcon, one of my more recent friends" answers Eclipse. "Oh nice to meet you Falcon" says Cooper "Its nice to meet you too Cooper" says Falcon. Chapter 2 Post Race Party As Falcon, Eclipse and Cooper head out of the High Speed Oval, Falcon asks "Wanna have a post race party?". "Sure..." says Eclipse with a sigh. "Whats wrong?" Falcon Asks. "Oh im still depressed about two days ago..." says Eclipse. "Why are you still depressed Eclipse?" Asks both Cooper and Falcon. "Oh... It was after the grand prix victory celebration when a news reporter came up to me and said that they were just called by the hospital and were informed that Barat passed away due to a disease..." answers Eclipse. "oh... that is very sad to hear" Says Falcon. "A party at my garage should cheer you up Eclipse." says Falcon. "Alright sounds good" says Cooper "We will meet you later tonight" says Cooper. *Later that evening at Falcons Garage... Falcon is chilling in his Garage when he hears his doorbell ring, he looks out the window to see both Cooper and Eclipse with a few friends of theirs. Falcon goes to answer the door and says hi to Eclipse and Cooper and tells them to come on in. In the house Falcon asks "So, who are others that you decided to bring this evening?". "Oh these are Swift from Branchy, Druid from Grunge Garden, and Royal Jaguar from Red City." Answers Eclipse "These are Bang from Cloud Hill and Sonny from Nyaky aka one of my cousins." Answers Cooper. "Ok, nice to meet you guys and gals" says Falcon as they start conversing with one another. *One hour later... "Ok, I got a good joke for ya" says Falcon as he starts telling the joke. "So a Choro Q drives into a bar, and he asks the bartender if he has any good drinks and the bartender says he has a drink called a Grasshopper, so he orders a grasshopper and as he is driving home from the bar he see's a grasshopper on the ground, so he asks the grasshopper if he knows that there is a drink after him and the grasshopper goes is there one named Irving?" says Falcon as they laugh with him. *two hours later... As they are wrapping up the party, Falcon asks Eclipse "Do you feel better?" and Eclipse answers "Sort of, it kinda made me forget about Barat but he will always stay in my heart." "Welp, at least you cheered up a little bit" says Falcon. "Anyways, we will see you tommorow Falcon" says both Eclipse and Cooper as they leave Falcons garage. "Yup see you guys tommorow as well" says Falcon as he goes to his room to sleep for the night. Chapter 3 Coming Soon! Category:Blog posts